Coal gasification combined power generation apparatuses are known. Coal gasification combined power generation apparatuses include a coal gasifier, a char recycling device, a gas purification apparatus, a gas turbine, an exhaust heat recovery boiler, a steam turbine, and a power generator. A coal gasifier gasifies pulverized coal, thereby producing synthesis gas having combustibility. In the synthesis gas, char or the like is mixed with inflammable gas.
The char recycling device removes the char from the synthesis gas, thereby producing char-exhausted synthesis gas. The gas purification apparatus purifies the char-exhausted synthesis gas, thereby producing purified synthesis gas. The gas turbine combusts the purified synthesis gas, thereby producing high-temperature high-pressure combustion gas and producing rotational power. The exhaust heat recovery boiler recovers heat energy from the combustion gas, and produces high-pressure steam. The steam turbine produces rotational power using the steam. The power generator converts the rotational power produced by the gas turbine and the steam turbine into electric power.
The char recycling device includes a char recycling device and a char bin that are exemplified by a cyclone and a filter, and a char supply hopper. The char separated from the synthesis gas by the char recycling device is stored in the char bin, and is supplied to a gasifier by the char supply hopper. The char recycling device may include a plurality of char recycling device bodies or may include a plurality of char supply hoppers, in order to increase processing capacity. In this case, a char exhausting pipe that conveys the char forms a flowpath arranged along a straight line that is inclined by a predetermined inclination angle from a vertical direction, thereby downsizing the char recycling device (refer to PTLs 1 to 3).